The Journey of Boromir
by Servant of Fire
Summary: After his death, Boromir continues to fight the wars of his people, from the Eternal . With him rides Eowyn Shieldarm, and Théoden King. A parody of Dante's Inferno. Written for tommyginger, who dearly loves the Would Be Steward of Gondor.
1. Chapter 1 Into the City of Sorrow

**The Journey of Boromir~**

**For tommyginger~ Who has a soft place for "The Man Who Would Never Be Steward".**

**Chapter 1: Into the City of Sorrow~**

His horn is broken, his glory has fallen. He feels the poison of the Uruk shaft, as if it bites at his soul. Soon darkness will take him, darkness ,deeper than sleep.

And he will pass ,through the Circles of the Ages, and out beyond the world, to the starry realm where Iluvatar dwells.

But none of this matters,so long as his king holds him, ere he sleeps.

"What strength is in my blood...I swear to you...I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail." says he.

Boromir smiles. This is enough of a promise to walk in. To lay all his hope on. It's enough to die for, as die he must...

"I would have followed you..." is the last thing he hears his own voice say, as darkness takes him.

And then there are three voices,as if in dream, speaking in his mind, less than hearing. The first is a cry ascending from Faramir's sorrow.

"_Boromir, oh Boromir! What did she say to you , that lady that dies not?"_

And the Lady said to him, " Go, just as you said...Would you follow your lord to whatever end? Yet you still have a part to play ,from the shadows..."

The Lady passed through his darkness, like a luminous shadow of the moon.

And then in her wake, standing on a feel of battles ,more terrible than ever did plague Middle Earth,stands a slender,young warrior queen of the Rohirrim, or so he thinks her to be, with white golden plait falling down her shoulders ,like a ribbon of lighting, and eyes flashing in the fire and ice of her soul. Her sword passed through the heart of a wraith at her feet,and she turned,and said into his mind,

"Through these Gates is the way into the City of Sorrow. Abandon all hope when you enter.

But abandon not courage.A lord stands yet ,in the City of Men. He will not let our spirits die here."

She raises his broken horn to her lips,and calls a muster, and then a last voice, not speaking to him, but heard from the battle ,cries out:

"Rally! To me, to me! All is not yet lost..so long as we take heart for our friends , my sons! There is yet a lord among men..."

Boromir passes out of the darkness,and into the fight...


	2. Chapter 2 Waking to the Gates

**Chapter 2: Waking to the Gates~**

Every hour was like a life age on earth. The life age of an elf, not of the lives of men. And Boromir slept in the darkness, and there were moments when he saw the shape of the warrior- queen, ride like the muster of the stars ,through his mind.

The heavens waged war around him,and yet he slept, afloat on the dark water.

And he felt Faramir pass to him, as if in a dream, and gaze upon him,as if wondering wither he was going.

Yet Boromir slept,and shunned day light,and cursed himself, that he could not awaken.

Until one day when his Lord Aragorn had need of him.

Then he gasped, breathed in the harsh scent of smoke.

"Breathe, Boromir." said the voice of the warrior- queen. He had grown to know her in the way one knows the shapes of heaven, not fond or familiar, cold and far away.

But still there...

He felt a cool wash-cloth run over his face. He realized that he lay in armor, new armor, like her armor. Made to withstand the wars that go on in the Dark.

His eyes opened,and the first they saw was great marble gates.

"Where...am I ?" he asked.

"In the Elvish outpost, in the city of Sorrow, in the land of the dead, beyond the Halls of Mandos, far away,..."

He looked at her. Slender,and white, lily white, eyes like captured elvish steel, like fire frozen into sapphire-grey. Clad in armor, the like of the lords of war. But for the first time, he saw that she was young, not yet fully come to womanhood, though not a child either. Very young,and sad...

"Who are you?" he asked, though he already knew. He had always known.

She smiled, a slow,steady, almost smirking smile. The smile of the tired,and the burden- bearers.

"I am Eowyn..."she answered.

A name, a name atlast, to the cold white face that had lead him through the Oblivion of his dreams...

"Eowyn...Your face...I know your face."

Eowyn nodded, gravely. "And I know yours as well, you bear resemblance to your younger brother, who is yet in peril on Earth. Fear not, I watch over Faramir. Rest, now, Boromir Denethor'sson, who was himself the son of Ecthelion. The child of Stewards lives yet, and will sit in your place beside our king."

"Our king..." Boromir gasped,and laid back his head, stairing at the cold white gates, whilst Eowyn built a fire of dried wood,and old bird's nests.

"Our king..."


	3. Chapter 3 My Father Rides Swift Horses

**Chapter 3: My Father Rides Swift Horses~**

Boromir woke,from a lighter sleep, to find the young shieldmaiden kneeling over him, with a lantern that's flame could not die, cloaked in an ermine mantle ,that was belted about her waist,and burned white as lightning ,in this dim world. She wore a helmet of dark iron, that hid her lily-white face,as if by a veil of stone.

"Rise,Boromir." she commanded,and extended a pale hand.

"It is not yet day." he whispered, taking the offered palm,and allowing her to haul him to his feet. He found that she was nearly his height, though many years younger, how old he wasn't sure. Could be no fewer than 20 winters, but not much more. She was as strong as any man her age, and this he found to be peculiar. She was stern too, stern as steel,yet he sensed a maiden's gentleness in her too somewhere, like the snow mingling with ice, white and cold, but still a gentle place to land, whenever one falls.

"To these lands dawn does not come, nor even star light..." she said, sadly. "Only the cold light of the moon,and the dim light of the lamps. But the loon has called,and we must rise,and go about our way. Ever work and war,till Eternity is ended, as the old men say." with that she turned, picking her way amongst the cold ,grey stones,that lined the path beyond the eves of the elven gate. Boromir's eyes darted about, in a moment of quiet fright.

"Lady! There are faces, faces cast in stone!"

"Fear not! They are only children, and full of tears...No harm will come to you of the spirits. They are your brethren now..."

He gazed upon their little marble faces. Some of them were etched with tears, some yet had hair cast in gold, and Eowyn called again, in a low voice.

"Do not linger where the children of the Westfold fell, Boromir...Do not be lead astray by eyes filled with despair. Their 's is a sorrow that cannot be amended. Their 's is a grave that is much too deep. Let them have their tears, do not be tempted,-as if you could dry them! You are only a man, and one that is dead..."

The wind moaned between them,and her voice was nearly silenced, so that he thought he only imagined that he heard it.

"Lady, go not so swiftly! I cannot keep up!"

She fell behind, took him by the arm. Her lantern now hung from a great oaken staff. "Stay close at my side, lest the shadows deceive you. Come, I will lead you to Theoden my father...who rides apoun horses ,swift and tall, white as moonlight, like the shadow of star-light shone through smoke...I hear the thunder of their hooves, away in the battle. Come, quickly ,Boromir! Do not turn aside, neither to the right hand, nor to the left! Narrow is the path, and straight it onward lies. Few there be that find it..."

And following the thunder of hooves- the heartbeat of Theoden- Eowyn lead the young prince Boromir through the wailing mist...


	4. Chapter 4 My Father is the Light

**Chapter 4: My Father is the Light~**

Boromir waded through darkness ,thick as water, trying to keep pace with the young warrior- queen, who passed like the vapor of snow's exhale, through the heavy blackness that is Death.

She stood on a great grey stone,and leaned on her staff. The Stone Children came from one end of the darkness, to the other, and gathered beneath her feet, beneath her cold silver eyes, that shone like stars that are a million leagues away in heaven.

"Which of the chidlren of the stoney dust, have seen my father Theoden?" she asked them.

A little child with silver hair, came walking out of the midst of his brethren. He had black wings like a raven, swathed about his chest, which was bare, but he wore the deerskin trousers, Rohirrim women tan.

"The Lord of the Riddermark took counsel on the moon, with Feanor High-elven. But he rides ,swift as the wind, down from The Mountains of the Moon...He approaches even now, from out of the Twilight..." said this child.

Then Eowyn laughed, and the sound of her voice was like the ringing of steel flutes, that Elvish women make to sing.

"One light there is more, in the Shadow-land, Man of Gondor." Eowyn said, turning on her heel, to Boromir who stood in the throng of the fallen children of the scorched Westfold.

"Behold, my father, Wind-Rider, who's shield is like the sun!"

Then down from high and secret places, swift eagles giving chase,with a sound of his trumpet that sounded like the home-coming of the victorious dead, raising a loft his golden shield,that was so bright as if he had heaven's sun to hang upon his arm...

Down from the silver mountains, with the ashes of the moon dusting his golden hair, that lay out of bonds of the Helm he cast aside, and was rather crowned in star-light.

Down from heaven,and into hell, rode Theoden the King, the Final Light ,of the Fallen World.

"HAIL THEODEN, LORD OF HORSES!"Eowyn cried.

"Eowyn!" cried Theoden, bringing his horse to check. "Behold, I come from war on the White Face, and for my victory I am greeted by Wraith-Slayer, Queen-of -the-Unsung-Dead. Well met, daughter!"

He leaped from his horse,and embraced his young kinswoman. Then the golden brows of the old king furrowed. "Ah, and who is this? A man of Gondor, here?"

Boromir bowed his head gravely, a fist pressed to his arrow-scarred- hole-filled breastplate. "Hail, Horse-Master. I am Boromir, a son of Ecthelion..."

"And...how comes a youth of the House of Gondor's Keepers here?"

Boromir swallowed, " A man may live to defend his people...but a man would only dare to die, to protect his friends...It appears that this honor was even mine..."

Theoden smiled, "Great heart shall never be denied! Come then, Child of Ecthelion! Tonight you shall taste the Wine of Sleep, and sorrow you shall forget."

Then Eowyn mounted her own grey steed, Windfola, who's very body looked like cinder-strown smoke, woven into steed-shaped cloud, and she reached down,and roughly collared Boromir, and hauled him up onto Windfola's shoulders.

"A warning kindly, next time, my lady?"

She sniffed a soft laugh, "Next time? Windfola must decide if you are worthy to be borne first..."

Boromir gave a startled cry,as they sped away ,faster than the eagle-wind.


	5. Chapter 5 The Vision of Denethor

**Chapter 6: The Vision of Denethor~**

By night they sat, at Theoden's table, in a cave that rested against the knees of the Moonwhite Mountains. The children of the Scortched Westfold sang in soft ,sad voices,and Eowyn doffed her helmet,and let down her lighting gold hair from it's plait,and she sat in the moonlight, her armor burning like elven silver in the glaring white light. A golden harp was given her, of a darker gold than her hair, that was also woven with little candlesticks, so that it burned and put off smoke of spices, along with its music. She made the music to which the Children sang. And Theoden, with the drum-deep voice of Kings, sang along.

Boromir was silent though, and sat beside the king, glad to be in his presence, but thinking of Aragorn,and of how he faired, away in the world...Praying that his king would ride to victory,and very soon.

Theoden was telling him a story, of the day that he met his father Eorl, away beyond the Veils of Nightfall, when into the Hall hasted a man, bewailing his damnation.

Eowyn leaped to her feet,the harp clattered on the floor,and in her hand ,appeared a two-headed spear, that burned like the veins of the Sun.

"Halt, in the name of the Father of Horse- Lords. Who are you?"

The man was cloaked in fire,and danced in its heat, because he could no longer run: "My son, my son, I have come to give him warning and to apologize for my grave error!"

"My lord!" wailed Boromir ,knocking over the couch, which he was sitting at. This man ,robed in damnation, was Denethor his father ,for certain.

"Boromir, oh Boromir, how I have failed you!" he wailed,and wrung his hands in his robe, burning his palms, with a dejected cry, "And I tried, oh I tried to light fire to Faramir ,my son!"

"Where is your son! Speak, One-That-Is-Damned! I am she who drinks the blood of wraiths,and passes through shadow like flames, that swallow the Nothing. You will receive no mercy from me,though I pity you!"Eowyn wailed, in rage.

"The Battle has turned ill, I don't know, I don't know, I heard the younger Horse-King crying for death, as I fell to mine!"

"Eomer, say not that he shall fall!" Eowyn shouted, and stormed from the hall, bringing a cloud of thunder and lightning with her, beautiful and cold as the hatred of Winter, in her Wrath.

Boromir stood ,stairing upon Denethor in horror, "Father..."

"As I fell, it was as though I fell down the Endless Stair, beneath the Mines of Moria!"Denethor shrieked, ignoring his son."And as I fell, I looked back,and behold,there was fire lighting on the stairways, and there were people gathered there. Some were in chains, and some were running ablaze ,as am I. Still some were there that ought not be, and I saw Frodo Ring-Bearer!"

"FRODO?!"

"I don't know, I don't know! I am only permitted to give you a warning,...do not turn aside from the straight path, there is a stair case going down that does not coil,- on that one you must climb! But you will need enter the Infernal Pit, if you are to see your friend pass through it..He lies in a spider's poison, I do not think he shall last that Night! Oh,would the One-Father,give me more days! No...my heart is black, no dawn can save me-I must return now, farewell!"

And with that he fled ,ablaze, from the hall.

Boromir fell to his knees.

Theoden swallowed, "As surely as the sun rises on Earth, Eowyn will return when your brothers are safely delivered from the skirmishes of the Pelennor. And then we ride for Denethor's Inferno..."


	6. Chapter 6 The Queen of the Unsung Dead

**Chapter 7:Queen of the Unsung Dead~**

When the shades of night had shifted, (Boromir had not yet grown used to a life without a sky-bound sun) and the Riders of Theoden,had risen from quiet sleep, a horse was given Boromir, a horse called Windspel (which meant in the language of Rohan, "wind news"). And he was as swift as his name belied: whether the son of Gondor was ready or not, he was borne swiftly to the Gates of Denethor's Inferno.

Fire hissed in the belly of the Under-world, ready to receive her guests. And who would they find, standing on top the high iron gates, that shut over the doors which were like unto Moria?

She had returned from her tirade in the land of the Living. She had brought fear,and sorrow apoun the Enemy. But she had also come when Lord Aragorn,and his healing herb, had called her. She had drawn Faramir's fever,and the fever that now lay upon Merry the Halfling, and even brave Eomer, into herself. And had drunken the souls of wraiths beyond count,and she stood, with lips stained grey,as if from bitter water, and her ermine cloak's great white, was also dipped about the hem, in scarlet blood of her enemy's, who were not gods but men, in wraith's shapes.

She looked out from her perch on the gate post,and rattled her two-headed spear against the bars, making the dead to groan with her noise.

"Mirromere, oh Mirrormere! Water everywhere ,my lords! Water to douse the fire within the Great Pit. Water to un-wither the eyes, shrunken by great tears!- the tears of Master Samwise, who weeps over his friend and master, away by the East Wind, and do I hear it, lo!, I do... Mirrormere, oh Mirrormere...water deep as the soul of the One...Yet still I thirst...And why,why do I thirst, my lords?"

She beat on the gates, and the drums of the deep began to roll. The Warrior-Queen of the Dead, the Wraith-slayer, awakening her army.

"Because I thirst not for water...I thirst not for blood! I have only ashes for bread, only darkness to drink...Light-holy and pure! I thirst for the Sun!"

The dead began to chant..."Go back,go back, go back, go back..."

"Tell me Son of the Tower of Arnor!"Eowyn cried,and the crows of Death shrieked, "Child of the White City, the City of Light, where the favored go!Tell me Boromir, child of Gondor!-will you enter this darkness?How deep does your love of the Ring-bearer go? If for guilt you pass these Gates, you will fade to ashes, before you take 7 steps, and I be chained, if I have lied!How deeply do you love the Lord of the White Tower?...Will you do it, can you look upon Death,and become like unto us?"

The Dead roared behind their gates, and beat against their shields.

Boromir swallowed, "For the love of Frodo,and of Aragorn, my love is like the Mirrormere...deep as the soul of the One Father...And because I care for the Queen of the Unsung Dead, and trust her as a guide through this night...Yes."

Then Eowyn smiled, "OPEN THE GATES!"

Her host obeyed, and crows shrieked, and the horses threw their riders,and madly fled.

Theoden rose from the ash -dust,his golden shield diminished in brightness.

"How great a darkness is this?" he asked, and cast his shield aside, drawing his sword.

Boromir stood with his broken horn in one hand, and his shield on his arm.

The wail of the Dead had reached his ears. And Eowyn climbed down to the top rung of the Straight Stair.

"Go not softly into this Darkness...Embrace it ,with love! Brethren and lost ones are here, ready to receive you!" Eowyn cried,and disappeared into the mist.

Boromir knew that this was Eternity. There may be no going back.

But ,with his Lord in mind, into the arms of the Abyss he strode.


	7. Chapter 7 Into the Rings

**Chapter 7 Into the Rings~**

Now it was thus,as they passed the Gates, that the Wraith-slayer disappeared from their vision, and for a moment her spirit was like a great snow -cloud in the midst of the Chambers, going down into the Deep.

And she hovered about the Straigh Stair,and said.

_Three rings there are for Elven kings, that dwelt under the sky,_

_And seven for Dwarf lords ,never returning to halls of stone,_

_And Nine for the Mortal Men, that were doomed to Die,_

_And one for the Dark Lord,and his dark throne,_

_Three rings there are, of Elven Ice,_

_The Kin-Slayers are here, by their own device,_

_The Dwarf-Slayer ever his penace shall pay,_

_In the 7 wheels,where gold is turned like clay,_

_And amongst the Nine, the Treachorous Nine, _

_All of the Traitors forever shall pine,_

_One dark wheel of fire for ever shall turn,_

_And there does the bearer of all the Rings burn..._

Boromir took a sharp breath. There was a scent in the air, of ashes and frost mingled.

"My blood is chill and burning , in all the same moment. For pity's sake, tell me, Lady, what is this place?!"

Suddenly the snow- cloud spun speedily, like a spindle winding cotton into a thread. And Eowyn stood, her white ermine cloak bleached of blood, armor burning like Elven stars.

"You enter the first of Three Rings,and Feanor's frozen fire."

Suddenly they stood on ice, and great grey ships of the Havens floated by,and flaming arrows sailed through the air, and there was Ever-war of the Kin-slayers, between the bitterness and hate of the Elven dead.

Boromir's heart was heavy with sorrow,but Eowyn extended a hand.

"Courage, Boromir..."she said with a sad he nodded,

"My lady, can a man undo the evil things he once did?"

"Is that not what you are doing now?Once you tried to take the Ring from Frodo,and now, you will try to free him from it..."

Then Boromir took heart,and had reason for the fight. And Eowyn handed him a sword,and he swept it through the air.

"Wheels of the Damned!" he cried, "You will suffer the lords of men to claim their destiny!"

With that he took his first step into hell.


	8. Chapter 8 Feanor's Lament

**Chapter 8: Feanor's Lament~**

"Feanor, Ah,Feanor!" Eowyn cried, as she walked on icey seas, ermine cloak tossed in the ocean's breath, in the frigid wind.

The maker of Silmarils stood at the prow, of one great ship, that was wrecked and burning, capsizing into darkness,and to fire.

"Counsel me not, Wraith Slayer!" he cried, and the wind moaned ,with the weight of the firey cloud, omitting from his blood.

"And come no nearer, son of Gondor!" the Elf bellowed,and Boromir stopped mid-stride, as he walked behind Eowyn, placing his foot wherever hers crushed the snow, treading the frost for sorrow's wine.

"Come, Feanor, there is no war between you and I!" cried Eowyn, and cast her shield aside,and into the wind, and ,away in the mist,Theoden felt its shadow,and caught it out of the heaven, like a coin fluttering to the bottom of a well.

Then Boromir stood on a great stone, frozen there in the sea, that dashed the ice to pieces, like trees do dash their bones against the stones. He called to Feanor, thus:

"Nay, nor do I have war with you, oh Lord of Silmarils! But perhaps the Lady and I can end this war amongst kin, and perhaps we can ease your heart with news, that one of your jewels is a star in the heavens, and guides the ways of men!"

"You can give my heart no ease, oh young son of the Edain!" Feanor laughed, and out of his back there grew great wings,like unto a Phoenix's wings, and they burned as hot as the blood of Morgoth's winged servants, and they burned like the blood in the Sammauth Naur, and they burned with the greed and hate of the Kin Slayers, and they burned,and turned to cold ,grey ashes, like the wings of stone angels,that minister to our sleeping dead.

"For I have wrought sorrow, and greed into the world, and was it worth making?Was it worth all of this? And why do the dead go on warring this way?And how can you understand, young as you are..."

"Nay, young as we were!"Boromir cried,and came and stood side by side the cold queen of the doomed. "And we know more of sorrow, and of the Dead and their wars, than you give us the merit for,oh Lord of the Elder Children! It is you that know nought of death and were born to the Deathless, and died in disgrace..."

Feanor turned on Boromir with cold eyes, "Speak not to me of disgrace, Oath Breaker! You who tried to take the Ring of Power,from the hand of its bearer..."

Boromir felt a cold hand unseen,clutch him about the throat, and squeeze, to snatch what remained of life ,in his spirit.

But Eowyn strode forward, hand extended, and she had command of the wraiths now, given to her by the Father of All.

"Long have you walked in darkness, and hatred, and in the lust for vengeance...No more, Feanor. Let Boromir go, he does not answer to you for his sins. Had you lived to be tempted of Sauron's ring, and had it promised you your hearts desire, would you have resisted?For one so old, you seem to lack wisdom. Let him go ,now..."

Boromir felt the hand unclench, and Feanor fell from the prow, and hit his knees, and they made a loud crack, like the breaking of Commandments in Stone, and blood welled up, and dyed all of the ice in the frozen world about them, till it shone like living garnets.

Then Theoden came striding over scarlet ice, and tossed Eowyn her shield, and his breath before him was the brightness of the sun captured in frost, and he cried,

"So shall we end the Slaying of Brethren? Come,rally to me, oh great among the dead!"

Boromir drew his sword, and drew a harsh breath, feeling suddenly as though this old king could be his father, wise and worth following down into whatever darkness, that lay before them,...


	9. Chapter 9 Dirge of Deathless Blood

**Chapter 9: Dirge of Deathless Blood~**

Boromir strode into the battle, and felt ice swirling in his hair, and in his cloak, and his shield gathered yet a second shield forged of ice, on its face.

On his left hand stood Eowyn, and she burned like a dying star there in the Elven Night. And on his right and ahead of him ,on the face of the frozen sea, stood Theoden King, burning as bright as the moon light, when the moon was ready to shatter ,as a looking glass pierced with an arrow would; many colored lights glanced off his golden shield, and golden helm, and his hair fell like the blood of light to his proud shoulders.

The garnet ice caught fire. Boromir felt his breath snatched from him, as though he had inhaled water. And the ice , red with the blood of Elves, that were falling from unseen heights of the ships ,so close together, their masts were like a forest, suddenly began to glower, and turn black as the Abyss through which Boromir had fallen. Like jet stones chiseled by the hand of the One Father,was this ice, and yet, no dowry black nor filled evermore with the desire of Night , could pay the price that need atone, for how the Elves had shed the blood of their deathless brethren, causing the immortal to die.

Therefore, wih a wailing, with a keening like doves bereft of their mates, but with a shrieking sound , like that the eagles make, but deeper yet with the wailing of mourning women, the blood of the Deathless, began to cry from where it was splattered on the ground. And the stones began to tremble, and break forth, the giants awoken, and rending the ribs of the world from her chest, as the heart of the One-Father exploded within, at what the kindred of the Elder Race, had chosen to do with the gift of everlasting life.

Then the Giants of Stone, began to smite upon their knees, and their backs broke out in the lashes of affliction, the sorrow of their God, making them to bleed the fire of Creation.

And out of them issued creatures ,like unto wolves, but with great bristiling hairs of steel, and these leaped upon Theoden and Company, and would devour them.

Boromir felt a beast crash into his great shield, before he even saw him. And then, he was spinning, and the world was spinning, as dizzy as one becomes from a fatal wound. And he heard Eowyn's steel shrill cry, as her ermine cloak was stained in ribbons of blood, and this blood was her own, but her sword tore like tears falling out of the moon, through stone and through darkness.

In the midst of it all, was Theoden ,shrouded in darkness, like the sun behind the smoke. And Eowyn fought against the current of the Dark, to get to him, to join him in his dark hour.

And Boromir felt then, that father he was indeed, and pushed, and cast off the first of the Hell- Breed, that ever he slew, and ran free to him.

Even as he himself cried out in a loud voice, as one does when the heart casts forth its blood, like the womb would her children, as if his heart had consumed itself, like cloth in the wake of fire.

And Boromir followed his old lord's gaze, and gave a cry of anguish his own, that sounded so strangely in his proud young voice, like the young eagle's dying cry, struck down by the stones of the ground.

For there in the midst of the Three Great Wheels, after the likeness of the Elven Rings, was chained by her arms, Lady Galadriel, dressed in white armor of the Elves, and about her head was a starry crown.

But her lips were bound in a mighty chain, that clamped over her face ,and made her look as though she had a dragon's teeth.

And Eowyn's voice wailed as darkness took the Circles of the Elves;

"And they would none of their Lady's counsel! And so the people perish, for lack of the vision...!" said she.

A fire woke then in Boromir's heart, and he strode forth,

"No. Let us unbind the chain of wisdom's lips. Maybe she can speak to their hard hearts, or at least ,the sons of men will hear it!"

In their turn, Eowyn and Theoden,mustered their troop, and followed after Gondor's fallen son.


	10. Chapter 10 She WIll Remain Galadriel

**Chapter 10: She Will Remain Galadriel~**

He had taken no more than ten strides in, to the center of her rings, that began to turn, and tip on their sides, and form a fence about a great arena, like that in which the Gladiator's gather, to let blood like liquor,to make drunken the world.

He had taken no more than ten strides in, when he heard the Lady's voice. Her lips may be chained, golden hair hanging about her head ,as wild as spider's webs, eyes like that of a frightened stallion, darting every way about her face. But she yet could speak with the voice in her mind.

_Come no nearer, Boromir! A great evil lies within you and I...That evil has not yet been tested._

And Boromir knew that she meant the shadow and the threat, and the Watchful Eye ,of the Ring of Sauron, and he could feel its heat, and at the same time its cold, like the breath and stare of a great dragon, encircling the gates of this great Arena.

_Then let it be tested, and prove us to be true. Prove us, that we stood at the End of Time, and were tempted with all desire of the Enemy, and treasures with out depth, and yet we remained content as children of Iluvatar..._

Galadriel's chains slackened, and she stood up straight, and tall, and her hair began to shine with the strength of lighting, and her eyes were cold as serpents, and void of her soul, and grey like the smoke of Angband.

_In the end, when my cruel fight is over, let me go into the West, and remain Galadriel..._

A voice cried out in the dark, and wailed saying: "Behold, Behold our Queen, not dark but beautiful ,and terrible as the dawn! Treachorous as the sea! All now love her and despair.

A sword appeared in the hand of Galadriel. And reluctantly, Boromir reached for his own, but felt it drawn from his belt by another set of hands.

"Eowyn!" he cried, as , suddenly, he saw her striding forth, her great spear cast aside, with his sword and his shield in hand. For her own sword and shield were broken in the fight with the Lord of Nazguls, and now every weapon with which her hands made war, were lent her from someone else, willingly,or unwillingly,as in this case.

"Oh Eomund's daughter! Much care, and sorrow, have you already known, and only a child, cut down like flax on the plains of Rohan! Why do you stand forth in the midst to do war with the Lost Queen of the Noldor? Spare me not, daughter of kings, for I am lost, as I have said!" lamented Galadriel, the chain about her lips unbinding, and laying on her shoulders, like a mantel of fear.

Eowyn held the sword aloft, like one does a flag mast, and spoke in a high clear voice:

"Because I am no more a daughter of kings, nor do I stand in the courts of Meduseld, nor do I sit on the bench and make my songs, at feasts of victory! For I am cut down, like amber waves of grain! I am cut down, and I, the flower of Rohan's majesty, if that I was, my place is sunken in honor, like the ships that go down to the Deep, and are no more! Like the ships that bear the cinders of our dead, over the water!Forgive me , my Lady, but I can end your chain, and bear the cruel bars of your cage; I no longer fear it! For I am the ashes of Rohan's glory, and no horses can bear me up from here, nor proud grey elven ships!"

Then Boromir wept in a loud voice: "Lady,for pity's sake, do not cast aside a noble life so heedlessly!"

"I would counsel you the same ,Boromir. And as for heed, I have given it every thought , and this bargain I made with the Darkness, in the Night Watches, when there was only night, and the Wormtounge spoke rottenness, into my bones, as though they were old boards, and his words were nails...A queen there must be, of the Darkness, and whoever shall win this fight shall be the one. Then the sun shall never go down on the glory of Theoden, for I shall have dominon of the Gates of the Dead,and may give him a kingdom ,out of the midst of hell. And I will rule with out mercy, and put all these my servants to the sword, and all the unjust shall die, and the murderers drink the blood that they spilled, out of the world again. And then it will be a glorious thing, the death in battle that I died, for yet no honor have I found in it, though I died, of truth, for the honor of my Lord, who was a king among men, once apoun a time..."

Boromir strode forward, but one of Galariel's chains, lashed at him, like the tongues of judgement, and he fell on his face, and at the feet of someone he knew ,oh, very well...

"Alas, Boromir, you have your own honor to defend..." said the voice of Galadriel, above the sound of steel on steel.

And Boromir looked up, into his own face, the eyes thereof put out, the lips stained black with blood.


	11. Chapter 11 Theoden Rising

**Chapter 11: Theoden Rising~**

Then out of the midst of darkness, and the Dirge of Deathless blood, and out of the midst of the slaying of Hell-Breeds, Theoden heard the words of Eowyn,for who could not hear the steel-clear voice,even above the din of dark voices, shrieking mocking praises to their unwillligly crowned Queen.

And he heard them above their swords, as Galadriel pleaded her wisdom over Eowyn's despair:

"Lady of Rohan, know you not, your Lord is greater honored, if you remain at his side?"

Their blades were clenched like the teeth of beasts, and in Eowyn's eyes there was no light any more...

"But he will rise in greater glory, and to a higher throne, if I diminish. And you, Lady of the Noldor, and you, Lady of the Elven wood...You need not sink to this dark place. The Nameless Wheel of fire, you can overcome."

She bowed her head, as the swords gnashed yet like teeth.

"Can a chain be called broken off, if it is bound about another's heel?" said she.

Eowyn bowed her head..."The chain leads down the Straight Stair,...Lady, you know where that ends.."

"I do ,indeed. And it seems not honor for one so valiant a daughter of men, to end thus..."

End.

Theoden heard this word, and the fury of his fathers, arose in his blood. End, his daughter? His name? She would not end at all.

Eowyn had lived her life in the name of her lord, and died accordingly. And even then she could not save him. But, it was the honor of kings to give gifts that could not be returned.

And so he swore in his heart to save the Lady of the Shieldarm, from her own Kingdom's Come.

And so it was, that with great strides, he passed through the swiriling midst of the Three Elven Wheels. And struck the head off the Blindness of Boromir, as the evil creature, rolled on the ground with the prince of Gondor himself.

Boromir sat up, eyes wide with horror.

"Behold, I have slain your shame. Would you serve a king, in honor now?"

"Indeed, Lord!"

"Then I name you a Rider of Rohan, the Rider of My Right Hand." said he, knighting the dust-bound young prince.

" Now, rise, I have need of you! For it is the glory of the knights of the by gone years, to give their swords for a lady's honor...And there is a lady in need of saving ,from herself, this Night..."

That is when Eowyn broke the sword of Galadriel, and stole the Mantle of Chains,from off her shoulders, naming herself the Queen of the Dark And she cried out to the bitter watches of the night:

"In place of a Dark Lord, and a Queen!" she shrieked, and the hearts of hell were still, "You shall have a woman ,who's heart was scorned, who's ears were ever poisoned, by the vile tounges of traitors! And the belly of hell will burn, but fear not, for I will empty it of entrails! There will be terror in the dark. Despair now, you shall not love me, nor shall you receive mercy, but justice! Justice and an end of tyrants!"

And then wheels set fire, and Eowyn disappeared in the midst, to carry out her oath of terror.

Galadriel woke up, on her back, on the floor of Lothlorien.

"Mithrandir..." she whispered across time, needing counsel now...


	12. Chapter 12 The Queen and the Boatman

**Chapter 12: The Queen and the Boatman~**

Then Eowyn passed like a star, out of the midst of flame, a star falling from the mighty seat of heaven's night, that need not fall, for eternity was its watch, as God would will.

And she came at length, to that place on the Straight Stair, that is ever going down in many little falls, weaving in and out, like the needle and thread of Fate, but it is the cold dark water of the River of the Dead, that which is called The Tears of Niniel. And there are stones along this way, markers of the miles, that glow as black with darkness, as stars do burn with light, and these are called the Penance of Turin, and they are the great price he paid for a life lived in striving, with his own heart's blood.

At length Eowyn came to where the rafts gathered on the water, and she was cloaked in the mantel of chains, and she called to the Boatman:

"Behold , oh snake among men,viper, who fills the waters with the effusion of his tongue, see, I know you!You were once a man, of my people too...And were we not the Children of Dust, old long since? Behold, Prince of Bitter Waters...not so now..."

Then the Boatman turned, and his eyes flashed coldly upon she who stood at the banks of the river, at that steppe where it went down to the Seven Rings of the Dwarf Lords...And there was sorrow ,mingled with fear for what vengeance the terrible Queen of the Dark might do to him. For he was Grima, who is called Wormtongue.

"Lo, how heavy are my sins!" he cried, as he ripped open the front of his coat, in despair..."For I turned the White Flower of Rohan into a sprouting of thorns,...for I turned the last fair creature on the plains of war, into the shadow that is death and ashes...And what a bitter member is the tongue..."

Eowyn smiled and her soul was hollow, and Grima thought of the rag dolls the women in his country made for their daughters, and how her face was like unto one of these, the smile stitched on by fate's fingers, but not once touched by the warmth of a living soul. Then Grima knew the full weight of his sin, for Eowyn was lost, or else she would not come to these waters...

"Thus you are the Boatman, and must weigh your sins forever..." she said, and her eyes bore pity for him, and the pity of one who was so gravely doomed herself, was harder to bare than his sin...Her pity was her revenge, and he knew she had won. She looked on him coldly,too noble to revel in this, a queen among men to the end.

"A charity is needed for beggars, whether or not they can repay. And it is the custom of this country to pay it, so now I will give you the Price of the Crossing." she said, and undid a bag about her throat, filled with beautiful golden horse carvings, bearing Riders ,some with silver bows, some with cloaks of emeralds, a few with bows of topaz, the likeness of yew in stone. She smiled,

"I was young...when I lived...and I never came to the estate of womanhood..." she said, and her face looked truly sad then, though never would so stern a face shed the precious oinment of her tears..."And if I had lived to see the days of the Sun in the tower of Arnor, then the steward of that City would have made me his bride, so the Valar foresaw..." she laughed then,bitterly.

"Faramir is he, strong among men, and so worthy of love a bride need not be bought of him,nor can she be sold to him; he would not take it, though it were custom, that is not his heart nor way. And worthy enough to be loved afar, though not like a husband, for the love of spirits is not like unto the love the wedded know..." she nodded, smiling, knowing what she did was right.

"This, Master Boatman, is my dowry. That gift a king gives when his daughter becomes a bride...I trust it is fair payment for you to take me across the water?"

Even Grima's cold face, was now wet with tears,

"Where are you going ,Eowyn?"

And then Eowyn looked sadly down, into the waters, and saw the faces of all those forever lost, in the belly of the Deep.

"No matter the heat of a fire, it cannot burn in ashes..."she looked up, smiling like a maiden, that may once have known no trouble. But only once, and not for long...

"No hurt more can you do to me, Master Boatman. But one last service, one penance if you like. I have need to cross the water, and my business is my own. But I must go now, and no word of your tongue ,whether by poison, or some other persuaive art ,for good ,you once knew,can you sway me now. The river has called the name of Eowyn. Is this payement fair or no?"

Grima was silent yet. Therefore, Eowyn humbled herself.

"Grima, please...All is forgiven now."

Then he bowed his head, "If the lady insists. But lay your treasure on the shore, so that my hands not touch it, for I am not worthy of such a precious payement, and it will scorch me as though it were the Silmaril!"

So Eowyn laid her dowry down, and climbed onboard, and she and her enemy sailed silent into the night.

The horn of Boromir was heard on the hill, and Theoden rode as hard as he may, but the boat ebbed from his sight, like one watches a fire's life die, or a bird pass over the horizon...


	13. Chapter 13 Theoden's Penance

**Chapter 13: Theoden's Penance~**

"Hail, here comes the Horse-Master, to the shores of this river, and alas, you are too late, for she is gone!" cried a voice, into the wind.

Theoden brought Snowmane in check,and Boromir reigned in Windfola, who obeyed him, if only for the love of his lady.

"And who is this that bears such ill news? And shall I strike your head from your shoulders ,for such an evil tale?" the king asked ,coldly.

There was a figure stooped on the shore, in a dark grey cloak that covered his whole body. A great oaken branch lay beside him, and about it was a ring with 7 keys on it.

And he gathered up the dowry of Eowyn, piece for piece...

"Has the Horse Master, yet to know, who is friend and who is foe? There is no life in me, for that to be a threat. You did not know me, you should not, I died when you were yet young..."

"And who are you?" asked Boromir, not liking the look of the stooped creature.

He cast off his hood to reveal the princely countenance of one of Durin's house.

"I am Thorin, once called Oakenshield..."

The Company of Theoden was silent.

"And why are you here, in this dark place?" asked Theoden, anger suddenly moved to pity.

Thorin smiled blackly, and returned the dowry, "Why are you, why are any of us? Have we but come to learn of riddles in the dark? Shall we ever bargain with shadows?...No.

Dragon fire burns at the heart of hell, Horse Master. And beneath the great billows of Smaug's breath, there is also a furnace that is stirred up ,by the turning of the One Wheel, the Great Wheel, the Wheel of the Eye.

And it is said of long time , and the Valar foretold, that if one of a willing heart, and of hands that seek justice, that is yet a virgin and young, were to cast themself into this furnace..."

Boromir gave a cry, because he understood then why Eowyn had gone. She was going to offer herself to the fire.

"If they are to do this, and they must be a virgin and young, what will happen and why?" asked Theoden ,blood gone chill.

Thorin looked up, face still grim," The belly of hell will swallow their soul, and their blood will put it out...Then there will be a great winter, and ashes will fall like rain, as the soul of Smaug and of his Master will wither like stalks of grain in drought, and hell be unmade, and the towers of Baradur crash down...Then will there be a king in the White City again, and out of the darkness will shine a light, and this dark place will become a paradise, freed from its wheels. A kingdom for Theoden king?Is that not why the lady has gone?...And , I rue it greatly, for I came to this dark place, myself to pay this price, for though it may not seem so, I am yet young for my line, and never had a wife, and that is why one must go never bound to a mate, and that is why her dowry was a price, for the wed are one soul, and then, the soul of the other would be in jeapordy at the death of the one...Many walk here, alive and dead, who would pay the price. Many are chosen of the dark, that are neither young nor unattached, and many are unwilling. And I fear for Eowyn, for few are so young, and valiant and pure. And she is indeed willing, but...the task is not hers, nor even was it mine. She will fail, I fear. Even she will fail. There is one that was chosen, and one that chooses to accept the will of the One Father. And there is only one. This task was appointed to him, a little one among the great, to confound the mighty. We will all be broken ,like the knees of Feanor, but Eowyn will hinder the great end, if she may. Though she is not the Chosen One, she may yet give all the strength of her blood. And then she is truly lost..."

Boromir leaped from the proud steed's shoulders then: "Then shall I also go, and give my all, and be lost! For it is a worthy thing she does, and what is the reason of virtue if not to be entirely used? Let me go after her, King-Father, and let you remain with your people, for you are bound to many souls, as their lord. But as for the Chosen One of whom you speak, I know him..And I failed him at the first...But...It may be that I could go and be with him in the end, and so repay him my great debt."

Then Theoden cried in a loud voice:" Alas, now I know what it is to be constrained to stay behind, when my heart bids me go! This was my failure to Eowyn, and this my penance now, for when I would go to her, even as she would have followed me to any end, now I cannot come. And to think I must send a lad,to do the deeds of a man! ALAS, that these evil days were mine...Go, then Boromir, and the grace of the One go with you...But take my sword, and golden shield, and so take my spirit with you ,so that in some way I will be there with her ,in the end..."

So Boromir was armed by the old king, and bid him farewell. And so then did he follow Oakenshield, across the water, to the great doors leading down to the 7 wheels, down and into the dark.

And Theoden remained on the shore, never leaving his seat on Snowmane's shoulders, and felt as though winter had come to his heart already, and the war drums sounded, and he gave a weary sigh:

"Behold, Rides of Theoden, the way of fate! It is ever work and war, and the drums never cease...until the world is ended..."

Then he spurred Snowmane into the darkness, armed yet with a spear, to make war with the Night that knew it's end drew nigh...


	14. Chapter 14 Denethor's Sin

**Chapter 14: Denethor's Sin~**

"Here lady, is where I must leave you." said Grima, as the raft touched on the shore.

Eowyn hefted up Boromir's shield onto her shoulders. It was too big for her, thought Grima. She was only a waif of a girl, and had not deserved what he had done to her ,with his vile poison.

"I am sorry, Eowyn."

Eowyn's face grew grim, "Don't be...None of your lamentations can save me now..."

She took a single step onto the shore. She was at the very first stairway going down the river steppes, outside of the gates of the 7 Wheels. And her heart froze, as her feet touched white marble. For these walls looked like the walls of a City that she fancied she saw once from afar, through a veil of smoke, as she lay dying on the field of Pelennor. Save only she did not remember dying, and thought that was a dream...

"There is smoke in the wind..." said she. Grima gravely bowed his head.

"This is where Denethor the son of Ecthelion dwells. And where he builds the pyre he made for his son..."

Suddenly a cold fury rose in Eowyn. "Would that old snake offer up the fruit of his body for the sin of his soul?"

Grima nodded, "The words of the Valar were true, and to think he never knew you, save in dreams...Eowyn, Eowyn go to him whom your soul loves now...Let him have one parting gift of the White Lady."

And so saying, Grima departed, and Eowyn ran along the thorn-sown path of the Walls of Durin's Wheels.

There stood Denethor in the center of the wall, and he was ever-burning, though he smeared himself with ashes.

"Now will the gods be forgiving!" he cried, as he piled the yew boughs high as towers..."Now will I humble myself. And offer my very flesh to the fire, and appease their wrath, and so cease from this terrible burning."

Eowyn had never laid eyes on the man that would have been her husband ,once apoun a time not yet. Now she saw him, a prince among men, that she had loved and protected from afar. And her breath was caught in her throat, for she found him lordly, and he was soaked to his skin in oil, and laying on top of the pyre, wrapped in a silver cloak,a wreath of roses about his neck, and palm fronds to crown his head.

Eowyn had never known the fury that rose in her ,in that single moment, before.

"Yet burning you deserve. But so wise and fair a son, you did not."

Denethor gave a yelp, and turned on his heel. "Who are you, and how do you come? And how do you judge, a waif ,an orphan, a flaxseed scattered here by Death's river? Do you count yourself wiser than me, or can you know the price I must pay for my torment to end?"

Eowyn strode forward. "If it were so great a price to you-the cost of fire-and if your son was as dear to you as you say, then you would pay for your cowardice yourself, and let him awaken to his glory..."Denethor was forced to his knees by the terrible gaze of the Queen of the Dark.

"But a coward you are, and you will always be burning, and that is your penance, you will never find rest from judgement, because you never ceased to judge. But I will take he that is rightfully mine, and set him free, for that is what love does."

"Who ARE you?!"

"I am Eowyn, who was the wife of Faramir, in those glorious days which shall never come."

Then Eowyn climbed the pyre, though her hands bled, and her feet were prodded by burning goads. And when she was near Faramir, her blood went cold, for she found that even though she never knew him , she had loved him with her whole soul. So then, the stern lady at last shed tears, and smiled admist them; at last shed tears for the husband of her youth, and the days of her King. And then with the strength of spirits, greater than men, she lifted Faramir ,and carried him hence, and laid him down ,under yon cedars.

And for a moment, she sat next to him, for she would only be allowed a single moment in all Eternity.

"Alas, why must you go on dreaming, lord? Waken to me, and give me counsel, I trust you are wise..."

His eyes fluttered, but did not open.

"I must go into the Dark, Faramir... My heart bids me go, and not return..." she smiled,sadly at the sleeper.

"But my heart longs to stay, and to wait, for you will not live forever, and then you will come to the Kingdom in the deep, and we would be well met in the end...Oh, would those days had come!...But sleep on ,Faramir,rest, for your gloy shall be great, and your watch long, and you will need your strength and every wit. And tell them that will listen, all of them, of that one bitter night ,in the travail of your youth, when you dreamed of a maiden of the wild north, indeed, of the Last of All Shieldmaidens...See then, if they can understand...Or maybe my terrible burden is for you, and that is why I must go?...But thank the One! I saw you, thank heaven, and the seas, that cry for me! Now I have strength to go ,Faramir, because I have seen your face, though would I had seen the light of your eyes!...Farewell then, and goodnight."

Eowyn would have passed then, and her presence gone unheeded, had she had her way. But Faramir knew in his heart, what it was to be cast by the way side ,like the sowing of grain, and never did his heart overlook another livng soul. Least of all this, that came so near, only this once ,and very first, and very last time.

He opened his eyes, and took her hand.

"I ...I know your face, Eowyn..."

Then Eowyn lifted up her voice, and wept shamelessly before him, from joy, that her last wish was given, and she saw his eyes, ere she left the circles of the world. Or so she thought to leave.

But Faramir would begrudge the hours, and bid the sun stand still, and he clung to her hand, and would have her linger a little longer yet. And so were they met, and Boromir is witness, for he soon came from under the eves of the first gate and saw them there ,beneath undying trees...


	15. Chapter 15 Faramir's Pledge

**Chapter 15: Faramir's Pledge~**

"There is she for whom you seek!" said Thorin, pointing his sword over the shore.

Boromir froze, as if turned to stone, for there she was, and there also was Faramir, under the cedars at the end of the world.

Then Boromir understood what would have been, and he wept, as the shadow of a child not born, of Elberon, passed playfully under the branches, and the old trees sighed, and he felt like all had come to ruin in the world.

But Faramir was there, as a final sign, that hope would never fade, in the hearts of men...

"Eowyn..."he said again,sitting upwards more. With a girlish laugh, she tore the roses and the palm frond crown off of him, and cast them away,

"Now you won't look like a feast calf covered in spices..."

"I know your voice too !"he laughed. And then he frowned.

"Would God you need not go..."

She was very grave then. "I must...I know now that I have seen you. And ,if you recall, I am already gone, dear heart. This is only a dream..."

"Then let me never wake!" he lamented, and shook his head. "Come near never will again..."

She allowed him to draw her close, and trace his fingers over her alabaster face...

"I make you an oath, on the blood you have spilled in the field of Pelennor, when the morning of despair had come, and horns sang the end...Never will I love another, Eowyn...You were the only one."

"But you had a lineage and a line, that should be born!Yours was the House of the Stewards of Gondor!"

"And let them die with me, for my child was your child, and he is not, nor ever was, because you are not..." he bowed his head, pressing his brow against hers...

"You are so cold...It is a curious thing how a man can love winter, while her hour endures..."

She laughed ,softly. "Men do not think clearly , when they are asleep..."

"This pledge is made of my heart, not my mind...Not only my lips...But my lips might seal my vow..."

"Speak plainer, what does this mean?"

Faramir kissed Eowyn then for the first and last time.

"It means that you are the last lady of a long house of Queens. A daughter of whom Findulias would have been very proud."

Then he drew off his silver cloak, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Take then the mantle my mother made for me, and do not forget me ,wherever you go...Would God, I could follow you... Alas, I am asleep."

Boromir's feet were indeed turned heavy as stone. And they were too far away now...

Eowyn looked at Faramir, and her eyes glittered like the morning star, as she douses her candle, and takes flight into cerulean nothing.

"_Westu hal." _she said, which means "Be well"

Then she was gone, like a sparrow to the wind, like seed to the wayside...And Faramir leaped to his feet, with a loud cry, and Boromir wept from sorrow and pride.

"Eowyn,Eowyn! I will NOT forget! I will tell all those I shall ever know, of the night, that you saved me..."

And that is when he awoke with a gasp, in the Houses of Healing.

But Boromir cried aloud to Thorin, that their flight was dire, and his feet remembered their swiftness, and he followed the glint of silvery mantel, and woven stars, as Eowyn cast off the ermine and the chains, and wore only the cloak of Findulias over her armor, and this with pride, and the grace to finish the task...

Only it was not her task, as she would learn...


	16. Chapter 16The Intercession of Boromir

**Chapter 16: The Intercession of Boromir~**

Then as he did run, the heart of Boromir was on fire, with fury that fate should turn to despair, and that she should die so fair, so desperate! That she should think her death the answer,as though all the bitter struggle of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth ,were hers to bear.

Then did Boromir vow on the end of his Line, for his brother's sake, that this should not be.

And it came to pass, that Eowyn as she ran, was blinded by her tears, and headed for a cliff that would send her off the ledge of that Straight Stair that winded down between the wheels, and so she would have fallen, and straight into the Jaws of the Fire.

Save for Boromir ,a child of Gondor, who's sons are swift and tall,and take long strides. He reached her in only a small number of great leapings, and caught her mid air, and turned her around, pulling her back on the ledge.

Thorin was not so swift, for his short legs. He fell on his back,and panted, looking up into the sky, at the way that they had come, with great panting.

"What vexes you, my lady? Is it the poison of voices, or the bitterness of love? Or did He whisper from out of the darkness, and bid you come? Eowyn, what mean you to die, and break your lord's heart? What mean you to die, and end all my hope? And where shall Faramir go, if his star is fallen from out of the heavens?..."

Eowyn blinked past her tears..."If this is the way, then I shall walk therein."

"Eowyn, Eowyn...dear, valiant Eowyn...The Ring is not yours to bear...Do you not remember why you lead me hence from the beginning of our venture? Do you remember what we are fighting for? And you fought bravely, and delivered up Galadriel. But Eowyn, this is no service you do your lord...What vexes you?"

Eowyn looked down into the Chasm..." There is no honor in death, if it is not complete. I sacrificed my life for my lord's honor. That is my path, and I shall see it through to its end..."

She tried to step forward, but Boromir grappled with her, and drew her back. "Who will carry out the judgements of the just Queen of the Dead, if you are she, and you are fallen? Eowyn, you are vexed, and your burden outweighs your reason...This I know, for His terrible Eye was on me once, and the burden of my people drove me to madness, and I tried to take It, from the one that is Chosen to bear It..."

Eowyn blinked in horror, realizing what it was that she was doing. Where it was that she was going.

"Oh, Boromir...how did I come to this pass?"

"I know not how, but I thank the One that it is not too late for you to turn from it, my lady. Do you remember that I would follow you to the end of wherever this Dark Road leads? Remember that we seek to win our Lord Aragorn his crown, and see Frodo's errand to its end, from the side that they see not?"

Then Eowyn nodded, and looked down strangely into that Dark Ravine.

" I am greatly indebted to you, Son of Ecthelion."

Thorin offered his shield then, to balance them, as they both drew away from the Ledge.

"If my Queen is thinking clearly again, then shall we not muster our Company, and send word to Theoden that his penance is fully paid, and we may proceed down into darkness, to cast of the Traitors?" said the Dwarf- king, looking down into the Chasm with great disgust.

Eowyn clapped a hand on both her friend's shoulders.

"Let the belly of hell tremble under the song of the hoobeats and horns..." she laughed, and turned away from the Chasm, and was no longer blinded with burdens, but could see clearly where her duties lie...


	17. Chapter 17 My Father's Forgiveness

**Chapter 17: My Father's Forgiveness~**

So it was that Boromir, and the White Lady, and Thorin Oakenshield, climbed again from that dark place, and wandered out from under the trees of Faramir's dream, and went again, to that place on the river where Eowyn had first set foot ,on the shores of her vexation.

And as she drew the cloak of Findulias very close about her, for the wind grew cold, she saw through the mist, great rafts were sailing, and there were great clay pots lashed to the rafts, filled with oil and they burned on their surface, like torches lighting the way. Aboard the rafts were horses and men, and last of all, there came Theoden, standing beside Grima, who knelt before his master, and behind them stood Snowmane, standing patient whilst his lord held his reigns,and kept him from swaying as they rode on the water.

Then Eowyn was suddenly afraid before her lord, for it seemed as though she had failed she shrank back and stumbled, and would have withdrawn to the trees, like a moth to flame, had not Boromir grappled with her again. "What is this?" he laughed, as if it was foolishness..."She who stands before the Hosts of Hell, flees before the benevolence of the Horse-Father?"

" Good and gentle, and a father to all, but namely MY father, and I have failed him..." she whispered, voice barely a shadow of sound.

Just then Theoden strode to shore, and Boromir let go of Eowyn's arm,and stepped away, and Thorin likewise.

Eowyn fell to her knees, and bowed her head in silence, and sorrow for her vexation.

The king hauled her to her feet, and into his mighty embrace.

"It is not a sin to have a willing heart. But a great heart need never be cast aside...There is no failure here, only confusion. Eowyn, your only failure is to think that you should fly when you have failed me?"

Eowyn bowed her head, and Theoden lifted her face.

"Your place is not in fire, it is at my side. And now will you not lead the way through darkness, down the stair, where The Ringbearer has need of us?"

She smiled then, " I have no weapon, for these aren't rightfully mine."

She gave them back to Boromir, but then Theoden handed Eowyn an elven blade, and a shield like unto the one Gil-galad once bore.

"A gift of the Lady Galadriel...for your service to her."

Eowyn laid a hand over his mouth, stunned that such a gift should be hers.

"However did she deliver them here?"

Theoden laughed, "They take counsel in the earth, the last of the wise, for the end of the Ages draws nigh..."

As they brought their horses on shore , Theoden gathered Eowyn and Boromir ,one under each arm, and began to tell them of all those things that go on in the world.

"I am glad you are here as well, Master Oakenshield, to hear all this news, for it will give you long unlooked for hope..."Theoden said aside to the young Dwarf-king,who all this time was silent, though he bore great care of heart, and as yet the others knew not his full mind.

It was then that Boromir began to ponder why Durin's son had come again from shadows, or what things truly took place in the heart of the Deep? And he thought of the road they were on, and it was not until this moment that he considered that it may indeed, have an end.


	18. Chapter 18 Faramir Wakes

**Chapter 18: Faramir Wakes~**

He woke, to the hand of his lord gently pressed against his face, and tears streaming down to wet his lips. He woke to light, streaming through the Halls of Healing, as if it were the breath of God woven into a fabric so soft, only it's warmth could yet be felt. He found it was daylight at the end of the world. But he longed suddenly, inexplicably, for the Darkness...The warmth of spring was like a balm around him, and he drank in the sun, as if the very air were the comb, and the light the honey, and the hum in his veins was the waking of the hive ,that would only yet make life ,for the rest of eternity, in him. But it was Shadows that he longed for, where secret things are hid, and the bittersweet sting of icey wind, and the memory of her hair like white- gold frost about her.

"Eowyn." he whispered. And Aragorn knew, and his heart was very sad.

Faramir sat up, "My Lord..." he said, and for one moment, he turned again to the world where spring was coming, and youth would never end. He turned to the future with hope, for there was Estel, the very hope incarnate, and joy flit across his face, like birds gone away for winter. It was always to Winter, that his heart returned.

"The White Lady of Rohan-...Eowyn...where is she?"

Aragorn frowned. A silence filled the room so thick , it was as if the light and the buzzing of the Spring-hive, were suddenly submerged in water.

"We must take counsel in the world. And I would have your wisdom, for I must make my last stand,if only for Eowyn's honor..." said Aragorn, and Faramir understood.

He felt his heart stop. Felt his blood freeze so hard, that his heart was made like the heart of the mountain.

And it throbbed with the life still beating against its walls, the hum of the hive, now swelling with tension, the life demanding release.

And then he looked up, and saw a prince of the cold ,white north was standing in the shadow behind his lord, and suddenly he knew him.

"Eomer..." he said. And Eomer's face fell, and even in that stern countenance ,there was the threat of tears, for what might have been.

"I know you ,Faramir of Gondor, Ecthelion's son. A man of great wisdom, worthy to steward this city, if there were years left to the world...But it seems that the Ages have come to their end. And there are no more stars, for it is to my eyes, that the last of these has gone..." Eomer then hauled Faramir out of his bed, and took him firmly by the shoulders.

" The Valar foresaw that you would have married yourself to this Last-Born of Queens..." his eyes filled then with tears the color of wine. Yes, tinged even with his blood, though barely seen, so great was the agony of Eomer, King of Rohan.

"Then I name you last of my kin on earth. And we are both bereft, of fathers, and our mothers, and their children...

Tell me, Faramir. Will you give your sword to the Last of the Kings? Your Lord,the Last-Lord of the West? And I, Last- Comer to the House of the Horse-lords? Will you ride with us, Faramir, though you are wounded? Will you give us counsel? For our stars have fallen, and spilled their firey blood upon the earth. And the age of men has come crashing down, like towers made of wood would splinter, and so shall our shields?

And let them say "Where now the horse and the Rider?" Let them look long for them, they will not come. They shall not be there. They have risen and passed , like smoke on the fold...

Nor shall I be ...And the end of my House is come. And now there are no tears, I shall weep blood. I shall build a pyre of my bones, to burn the earth there-on.

Will you be there to say the vows, at my end, which comes with the twilight hour? For there are none left now, to bury me."

Then Faramir reached and laid both his hands on Eomer's shoulders.

"Though I have never laid eyes on you, my soul is knit with yours. Yes, though all the leagues of hell were before us, I will go with you now. Let Aragorn lead the way..."

Aragorn then rose gravely, and took them, a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Then now to the Last Counsel of the White. But I know in my heart, it shall end at the Black Gate...And now I welcome the end. For I am not a young man anymore...And soon shall I Sleep. For there where they are, both wise and fools, and all the folly of Man, are laid bare as old bones. But let the strength of men be spent, in giving the Light one final hour. Let us be the Dusk, before the Shadow descends..."

So saying, they three passed from the house. Young Merry the Halfling stood up then, having heard, and hobbled after them, though they were not aware...


	19. Chapter 19 The March

**Chapter 19: The March of the Living and the Dead~**

And so thus it was ,that counsel was taken by those who yet watched over Middle Earth, save that Saruman had fallen into treachery,and it was chosen that Aragorn would lead all of them that remained of those that shun the Shadow, into one last great struggle, like the Death Throes of the Ages, before the Black Gate, to give the Ring Bearer one final path, for his quest to labor on , whether or not it ended in vain.

For they determined in their hearts that resistance was worthy of its own, if only to give the day one Final Hour. This the Lady Eowyn had taught them, when she felled the Witch King of Angmar, even though her Lord was already lost, and she was taken by shadow and the heavy blows of his great mace.

And so it was, that they made for them great golden pyres, and set them on wheels, and bore up the bodies of Theoden, and of Eowyn, from hence, so even the dead may lead the way on that last march. They armed them with swords and with broken shields.

And they six that remained of the Nine Walkers rode hence, and in the centre of these was the remnant of Boromir, retrieved from the water, and cieled in a sarcophagus of stone, over-laid in iron, and to look on it struck terror into the hearts of the Enemy, for his blood was on their heads, and great sorrow did it strike into the hearts of his bearers, for this was their prince. Faramir stood on the pyre, though it was braided with a hedge of thorns, that they had lit on fire, a sign of their fury, and in his right hand was Boromir's sword, and in his left his broken horn, and though he was wounded, nigh unto death, yet he stood unblenching, and his face was grey and fell, illuminated in fire.

The Halflings also rode upon the proud shoulders of Windfola, who had been retrieved at the end of that last fight, in which his lady died. Now he strode without fear under the eyes of them that remained of the Nine, for their Lord was over-mastered, and yet the blood of Windfola's lady was on their hands, and he would avenge it, though his body were torn in an hundred pieces.

The Lady Galadriel rode also , on the right hand of Mithrandir, and with them rode Lady Arwen, bearing up the standard of Aragorn, and Elrond was also there.

For all had gathered in that long darkness, when it seemed as though the Ring-bearer had passed out of sight.

There had been a great sport in the tower of Cirith Ungol, providing this delay. For Master Samwise was taken in his endeavours to save his master, and both were tormented, and the ring delivered up to the Tower, yet on Frodo's neck.

For Frodo was in its power now, and for this reason was Boromir's spirit sent to the heart of the Earth, for to aid him in his Greatest Need, a penance for his failure, and to this end you have been reading, all this while. And they found there was but one way they could take It from his keeping, so that it may go to the hand of their Lord Sauron, and so revive him from the belly of the Wheels of Hell.

And that was to sacrifice Frodo on the Pyre of Sauron, that Denethor had built for his son in the darkness,and the servants of the Enemy moved downward, on rafts made of chains ,downward through the Seven Prisons of Durin's people, that were yet slaves,for all of Oakenshield's unending intercession, downward, to the circle of Nine Stones, where the Traitors are, and where Saruman is forever, hanging in the center of the wheels (even as Galadriel was captive-bound to the Three), sport of his own crows forever, or until the Eternal ceases.

And so the Pyre of Sauron was moved then to the Nine Stones, that are in the Belly of the Wheels,which is an hundred thousand leagues below Baradur.

And Sauron sought to raise the belly to the sky, and turn the guts of Hades outward, for the Queen of the Dead caused great agony in the bowels of hell, and he willed that he should expose his malice at last before the eyes of the One -Father, for how should he keep it in, when the Queen of the Dead, and her Lord the Horse Father, and the Last Prince of Gondor, and even the Oakenshield, ( who he thought was taken in dragon fire), caused such a great stirring, and rotteness in the bones of the world? Yes, the Grave would travail now, and issue forth all her blood, like the still- born womb agonizes in fruitless birth.

And unseen to the eyes of them that yet lived, the Dead were marching, for they had passed through the Seven Gates, and had mustered the dead of Thorin's people, and they stood before the Crows- Gate, in the heart of the earth, and outside the shadow of the great Nine Pillars, and there at the end, Eowyn stood up,and gave a loud cry that struck even the Dark Lord with great fear...

"Hear,oh Lord of the Black Land...Behold your deeds are naked before God, and ready ,like grain to the scythe, before my sword!"

And the Mustered Dead gave a great shout, and the bars of the deep shook, so much that the world of the living quaked in manic seizure, and Faramir heard it, as he stood on Boromir's pyre.

"The time is upon us, the time of the end..." said he, and Pippin heard it, and drew a deep breath.

"I suppose you were right, Merry. Seems that every thing green and good in the world is gone..."

Merry looked at Pippin, strange joy mingled with despair,

"Well, then, I'm glad I am going away with you now. For there is no reason to stay in so empty a world, if you are not going to be in it..."

Then Pippin smiled, and said, "I hope maybe there is another World, and if there is, we shall be together again in it..."

They drew nearer each other, as the Dead were heard, and drums sounded in the deep , and the Ring Bearer was brought forth from the prison of his great failure, for to be sacrificed.


	20. Chapter 20 End of All Things

**Chapter 20: The End of All Things~**

**Author's Note~ I was listening to "Elysium", or"Now We Are Free" aka "Honor Him" from the Gladiator's Soundtrack when I wrote this. **

There was a cry from Saruman's gibbet, as they lead the Ringbearer out to the center of the Nine Pillars. Even as he was devoured by crows, and impaled through the midst of his bones, did the Great Wizard mock, before the face of God, the final purpose to spite the Shadow, there at the end...

And she who had caused fire and trouble in the heart of the world was shouting at him, to stay his tounge, but Frodo could not hear their voices. It was as if all was silenced, there in the swirling ashes, of that Final Circle, where his purpose had come to nought. No more could he hear any voices, nor the beating of spears like the gnashing of teeth, that cried for his death in fire ,to unbind the Great Ring that he had claimed for his own, and so had fused itself ,like iron against the magnet drawing of iron, to his blood.

None of it mattered, as he passed through their midst. There was no weight, nor madness, nor fear ,nor pain, now...

For there,at the very end of all things, stood Samwise Gamgee, friend of friends, and he was crying out in a loud voice, demanding to be allowed to go to his master, and hold him up.

"Begging your pardon ,Mister Frodo, but I made Mister Gandalf a promise. "Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.." And I don't mean to, not now..."

Frodo looked at Sam then, and he was the only one he could see, and all the rest of the world fell away in a snow-like white.

"And I am glad..that you are here...Here...at the end...of all things..."

"MARCH!"shouted the Mouth of Sauron, and there was a knife in Frodo's spine now, but he could scarcely feel it.

He only felt Sam's hand clasp with his own.

"Right to the Fire, eh, Mister Frodo? It seems as though all things end in fire and smoke, don't they?" he laughed, and his voice was high, and nervous, but he was keeping up his brave spirit, warding off fear, to the very end.

"Only a few more heavy steps, Frodo, m'dear! Only a few heavy steps more. And then we shall be rid of it, and this Place, forever and the last time! And we shall lie quiet in the darkness, you and I ,Master, we shall lie in silence soon. And maybe God will smile on us, not because we failed...oh, but because we tried. So valiantly you tried, Master, my dear Master! And I am ever so proud to say that I knew you! And glad, so very glad, that it is over now!"

Denethor gave a shout from somewhere, and so did Grima, and so did Eowyn,and Theoden...and there was a great uproar that sounded like chaos, and the very descent of fear. A great rising, like the cry of the ravens, that circled in great clouds above them. Soon would they give the lingering spirit of Sauron shape...

And Frodo stumbled then, and his heart failed, and the dust was kicked up in his eyes, and they were red with blood-stained tears that the world should end in Darkness, after all that was done.

But then, then he felt a shadow, break away from all the tumultuous rest. And he felt that there were feet coming towards him.

And he looked up and to his wonder-!

Bathed in the star-light of Numenor, young and whole, and freed from his madness, Boromir came running. Running, and fell on his knees, sliding in the dust.

There was a smile on his face, amidst his tears...

"Boromir?..."Frodo whispered, in disbelief.

"Oh, I have come many Leagues to lament that I failed you, Frodo! And that I must fail you yet once more, in that, I cannot appease the fire,nor take that Cursed Thing from you. Not even valiant Eowyn could do it; it was always your task! But if you will allow me ,Little Ones, then I will bear you up, and we three will pass into the Fire..And if it should end this way, with a blood-shed sunset...then let that end be glorious. And let the White City fall, and the noise of it be very great, and rise as music to God, and say to Him,that the end of Men was love amidst despair!"

Frodo smiled..."Oh, yes..." said he, standing suddenly, with some grace of last great strength...

"Yes! Let us be rid of it now!"

Then as Frodo stepped forward and stumbled, Boromir caught him up,and Sam too, one under each arm.

And to the Mouth of Sauron he said, "Put away your sword...I will go freely..."

So the Mouth of Sauron stood down,and Eowyn looked up from her last struggle against the slave masters, and she felt her eyes grow heavy with tears.

For Boromir waded through knee -deep ashes, to the Pyre his father had made, and would not be turned back, not for any promise of cities, or crowns...

In the end love had won his proud heart...


	21. Chapter 21 Oakenshield Reflects

**Chapter 21: Oakenshield Reflects~**

How did it seem that for a thousand ,thousand years he had waited in this darkness? Darkness, of which ,I will not tell, nor of their dark descent, for the wars in the dark, shall There remain, so far as it concerns me, so horrible are they. And how many years had he demanded that Sauron let his people go, and yet the jaws of the dragon clenched tighter still, and he would not, though there were many plagues in the deep, and did Oakenshield call for fire ,and for hail, and for locusts, and they came, and devoured, of all the Dark Lord had?

It had taken till she, the very angel of death, of Iluvatar was sent, before the belly of the deep began to quail. And I will not tell what deeds she did in the dark, for she wrought such terror that not even the most fierce of the demons could stand before her. And in her wake, rode Theoden, and what she wrought in holy terror, he burned away with his Light, so there was no memory of it, and the mighty hooves of his horses, tread the Enemy down, like one grinds meal to make their flour.

And so there stood Thorin Durin's Son, and about him stood the mighty host of his fallen people, in great battle with they that stand sentry to that last great Fire.

And Thorin heard but silence, yea, though the drums of the deep were rolling like oceans being burned to ashes; yea, though the towers of the deep groaned against said Pillars Nine, and they gnashed like teeth. Yea, though an arrow ,from the bow of Legolas Greenleaf, shot through the darkness, and silenced Saruman while he yet spoke.

Yea, though Grima stood atop the Pillar of the Ninth King, and cried at the top of his voice, to undo those things he'd said and done.

Yea, though Eowyn was sword to sword with Denethor of Gondor, and they should not be striving, for they were of a house adjoined, or so it would have been.

The son of Durin heard nothing in the midst of all that sorrow at the end of the world.

He felt himself fall to his knees, weightless as a wisp of thread. His eyes filled with the smoke, as Boromir and the Halflings, surrendered themselves to Denethor's great pyre.

The Enemy lifted up a great chalice, filled with the blood of the Dark Lord. When mingled with Frodo's ashes, (and with the ashes of his friends who would not leave him to die alone) , and thus with the ashes of the One Ring, would revive him. Thorin let a heavy sigh...

Had he striven all this long while in the darkness, only for his people to be swallowed by flame again, as soon as they were freed?

Was there any reason for all of this? In the end did it matter?

Then Thorin smiled, and looked up, through the tower, where the many Rings wheeled on, and he felt in his heart that all was vanity and vexation of spirit.

But whether the world was vain, or full of purpose; whether the world was merry, or a hapless place ,only made to end...Or whysoever the world endured...he must leave it now...

Even as the noble heart of Durin's son burst in his chest, he looked up and saw...

There was a Fourth Man standing in the fire with these said ...And this Fourth was like the only begotten of Iluvatar.

"Frodo, Sam, Boromir! "Thorin shouted..."Come forth from there, and show to these Nay-Sayers...that there is a Watchman Who's eye endures!" he cried, as he fell into the dust, a hand clasping his heart.

He closed his eyes, and felt a blood-stained smile dress his lips, as the world faded into nothing about him.

A Watchman endured...and as for the purpose of the world, he would leave it for the Wise to learn...

He had fulfilled his task, and seen to it that freedom would come to his people...

Now if there be a Watchman...he could rest in peace...


	22. Chapter 22: The Watchman in the Fire

**Chapter 22: The Watchman in the Fire~**

Boromir woke up, flat on his back, lying in a bed that's linens were as clean and fresh as driven snow. His chest was bare,and so were his feet, but he wore deer-skin trousers,and felt strangely comforted.

For a moment he tasted ashes, and blood like iron,and the memory of going to die by fire, by Frodo's side,at the very end.

He remembered being joined in the fire, by all of his friends, that charged the Gates of Hell, to bring about the End of Darkness...

But who had called him forth from fire?

Suddenly he felt the shape of a man standing at the foot of his bed.

Boromir sat up, expecting to find Théoden there. For surely no less than a great king was this figure who loomed over his bed, like an eagle on perch.

Or perhaps it was Aragorn, come to take his throne.

But Aragorn was only the Crown-Servant of a Greater Master. And Theoden's glory burned for a greater light.

At the foot of his bed stood the Only Begotten Child of Iluvatar.

Tirgil, which is to say in the elven tongue "Watchful-Star", the Fourth Man in the fire.

Boromir looked into the eyes of the Light,and remembered war no more. Suddenly war and darkness, death and pain,were only a memory, and not one he could very well recall.

Suddenly there was no memory but of love,and of sacrifice,and he longed to see his friends again.

Tirgil smiled, knowingly,and suddenly the door broke like the floods of time.

And in strode Aragorn, crowned a king forever in the courts of God.

And behind him, armed in armor of the stars, trousers of deepest navy blue, hair woven with sapphires like tiny flowers formed in ice, was Eowyn the Shield-armed, risen from the many terrible deaths, she would have gladly died.

Then came Thorin Oakenshield, and now in his eyes shone rest, for his people had been released...

And then there came striding into the room Theoden ,and his sons, and behold how they shone!, and the light of the Lord of the Horse Lords was seven times that of the sun,and nearly blinded Boromir as he lay there, woken newly from the dead.

Then the rest of his company came, and his brother Faramir, smiling innocently like a child,and he came and put his arms around Eowyn from behind,and Boromir greatly wondered at that, and wondered if ,perhaps, all sad things, had been undone.

And then there stood Sam Gamgee,and he smiled admist his tears, as if he knew his thoughts,and told him it was true.

But ,lastly ,there came Frodo, and behold he was clean and whole,and well again, all ten-fingers set in their places, like jewels about the lady's throat.

"But how, but how?!" Boromir cried. And Eowyn laughed,and her voice was like the ring of steel off walls of stone,

"Oh put it out of mind, brave Boromir! For it is not for you to know, the sum of all years, the end of all things, nor is every war in your hands, and every drop of blood upon your head. Know only this, you have walked your way of sorrow-a thorn-shod way it was. And you never once lost heart, but you bore that road, and followed into Darkness, like a man. Come, the Journey was all that was required of you-oh stout-hearted Boromir. And now behold, your faith is your eyes, and the White City shall forever be at peace, for now there is a King, Whose crown shall never fade."

Boromir gasped for breath, found that he was breathing. Aragorn smiled, and Boromir knew that he had kept the promise that he made to him,as he lay dying. There was only one regret now...

"Frodo...I..."

Frodo shook his head wildly, "No, it is gone forever, and washed clean...And all is forgiven now..."

Then Boromir wept,and Tirgil stood him on his feet.

And the grey rain curtain of the old world rolled back,and whatever had happened Boromir did not know...Nor did he need to.

The Journey was over,and he had reached the stars on the other side of the sky.

"Welcome home, my son." said Tirgil, leading him out into the Light. And he felt that his friends were close behind...

**~A New Beginning After the End~**


End file.
